Sealed Lips
by jewnimaylove13
Summary: How Sookie Deals with having cancer and keeping a secret. Theirs all human in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is how Sookie deals with cancer how she is trying to keep it a secret. I hope you enjoy! review and comment first story so take it easy. Please :)**

* * *

SPV:

Broken,

Alone,

Restless,

No where to go,

No where to hide,

Eyes watching your every move,

The non-stop pain and agony,

The suffering pain,

The throbbing pain,

The sense of redness,

A hoping to be well again,

Feeling stressfulness,

The letting down feeling,

Feeling sorry for others,

Wishing to be someone else,

Sorry for the ones those go through it,

But left in pieces

This is how I feel when I found out I have Cancer and I dont know how to tell everyone.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey everyone sorry its goin to take me a while to write cuz i have to help my mom out alot cuz she had heart surgery and my boyfriend for 2 years just broke up with me. plus i have to type everything i have written.**

**keep being true! **

**Love, Jewni**


	3. Chapter 3

Days were just something I never paid attention to in life. Until I found out that I have cancer cells on my lungs. Doctors say I only have a few years left to live. No one would know that I have cancer I was taking treatments but I looked just fine. What the heck I'm 25 years old that has had a hear life when younger in high school parents died then I had knee surgery twice. Now I'm out of Grans house and she's been taking care of Jason and his girlfriend Crystal. (Which is pregnant.) So I have decided to live it up. I moved in with my boyfriend Eric that share a house with my best friend Terra's boyfriend Eggs. (She decided to move in also. She thought it would be cool with all four of us in the house.)

Whenever Terra and I had an off of work, would sit in my Gran's kitchen and catch up on the latest gossip. Ask Gran was putting a pot of tea on the burners, hear the back door open and see Eric and Eggs laughing their heads off.

"Hey girls, we've got plans tonight right?" Eggs asks. As I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's already 5 o'clock. "Oh shit I'm sorry we lost track of time taking to Gran" I exclaim.

"It's ok it's not until 7 so we have time to get home and change" Eric says with his dashing smile. I agreed and gave Gran a hug and kiss goodbye telling her ill call her tomorrow. Nodded and says to have fun and not to get in any trouble. So Terra and I piled in to my little car and drove to the house which was about 15 min away from Grans house. It was good to be close to Gran incase anything happened which I didn't want anything to but it was still good to be close.

As we get to the house Terra whispered something in Eggs ears and says she needs help get undressing.

Eggs scoops her in his arms and carries her in. "I'll help the most I can" with a big smile.

Eric and I stand there quite so I decide I want to have some fun with him, so stick my tongue out and smile. He gives me a devilish smile and chases me through the house. As I reach our bed room I jump onto the bed and I lay down with him crawling over me laying his lips on mine.

"I'll undress you sense I have you right here." As he slides my shirt off and kissing down my chest to my waist line of my jeans. He unbuttons my jeans still kissing what bare skin that gets revealed. I grab his hair into my hand and lightly tug so he will take my lips again. Smiling as he obeys, feeling his sweet lips on mine was like haven. Just as I was going to unbutton his jeans we hear a knock on the door. Eric rolled his eyes "No one's home!" I lightly punch his arm at his remark.

"It's Terra open up I know you all are in there, Sookie I need your help" I hear my crazy friend exclaim. Eric gives me a sad puppy dog face, rolling my eyes "We can play later".

"I don't want to play later I want to play down, I already have you in my arms. It's not fair!" Eric wines. I kiss his forehead and say it will only take a second.

I open the door only to be sad to leave Eric. "Damn! Sookie rock that lace!" I was confused what she was talking about until I looked down I was only wear my bra and panties, which were all lime green lace. "What do you need help with?"

"I want you to help me pick my clothes out and help me with my hair, you maybe white but you know how to do black girls very well." I giggle "I thought you were having 'fun' with Eggs? And I need a shower before everything."

"I was having a blast until he got a call from his boss" rolling her eyes at the event. "And you can do it after your shower I'm not in any rush." I nod and we both go back to our rooms. Which my was empty, shrugging I just head to the bathroom to start my shower. As I open the door and seeing a wet naked Eric. The water just traveling down his chest that I loved so much. I had to stop staring or I would have to jump him right here. "Damn, I'm too late!" I snap my fingers. He laughs "babe, I forgot a towel can you get me one please?" trying to give me a 'Please Sookie I love you' look the one he gives me when he wants sex in the middle of the night when I'm half a sleep. Throwing him my towel and say I would get one from the dryer.

"Hold up you're is not going out there like that I'm the only guy that gets to see you that naked. Unless we are swimming." Smiling remembering that I only have my bra and panties on. I taking them off and saying if I went out like this. "No! But damn your sexy as hell babe!" he says with wide eyes and shaking his head. "I'll get you one so you can start your shower, don't lock the door" winking at me. Making me giggle. Before he leaves he gives me a soft kiss and a smack on the ass. Saying that I better be careful tonight when we get home or he might not be able to control himself.

As he left I kept thinking how I deserve this man I have. I've not been lucky with men I've always been shy about stuff, especially sex I've never been with another man besides Eric and I hope I would never have to. When I get in the shower I couldn't think about anything but Eric I just sat on the tub floor. After about 5 minutes I finally decided to finish my shower, as I was get out I jump to see Eric sitting there dressed in a pair for dark jeans and a navy blue V-neck t-shirts, holding a towel for me. Damn I love this man. He just smiles at me and wraps the towel around me and starts to dry me as if I was little kid. After he was done he wrapped his arms me and kissed my neck and whispered I love you Sookie.

"I have clothes laid on the bed for you" he kisses my again leading me to the bedroom. His hands searching my body, one of them settling for my beast and the other trying to move the towel to careless down below. As we reach the bedroom I feel a large finger careless my clit and feeling myself get moist to his touch. Laying me on the bed kissing down my chest and then taking one of my nipples in his mouth teasing it with his tongue, lightly grazing his teeth on my sanative skin. All I could do is let a moan escape my lip and have my hands run through his hair. Feeling his hand below slip a finger in me. Letting a gasp of air out, feel him smile as he teased the nipple, he knew my weaknesses.

"Sookie! Eric! We're going to be leaving soon hurry up!" exclaimed Eggs from the other room.

"We better go before they come in the room" I whisper to Eric. He looks up at me with a sad face but says ok. As he takes his fingers out I feel all the pleasure go away all at once. Look next to me was a black dress and a pair of black heels with my knee brace. "What is my knee brace here?" I ask.

"Because I didn't know if the heels were too high and I don't want you getting hurt" He explains to me. Smiling I say "I will wear it if it will make you happy" he nods and smiles back. As I get dress I notice that he grabbed an old dress that I haven't wore in about 4 years and my beast were too big for the top so they were so close to be popping out. But I wore it because he picked it out and knew he would like the view. As I go back to the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup, hear Terra yelling for me. While she comes in the bathroom. "Are you going to do some about this frizzy mess?" I nod and point for her to sit down and I get to work on her I guess my hair is staying wavy and I'll just put a little makeup on.

* * *

I hope you all like it I really dont know how I am at writing comment please! we might get some action out of Eric and Sookie soon! ;)


End file.
